Fixed
by BloodRedEnd
Summary: Sequel to Damaged. HPSS Slash, MPREG. After finally ridding the world of Voldemort, Harry and Severus set off to start a family. But are they really as safe as they thought they would be?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And here it is, the long awaited (yeah right) sequel to Damaged! Enjoy!

**Warnings: **Slash, MPREG

Severus woke early in the morning to the sound of retching for the fourth time in as many days. With a soft sigh he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom, pausing a moment to wet a cloth. He kneeled beside his lover who currently had his cheek pressed to the cool tile of the bathroom floor, and passed him the flannel. Harry took it gratefully and wiped his mouth before folding it over and pressing a clean part to his face. Severus carefully lifted Harry up off the floor to lean against his side.

"Thanks." Harry said weakly. "Is it bad that I've lost weight? I thought I was supposed to be gaining." Harry asked.

"It's the morning sickness. It's only been four weeks, if you haven't gained any weight by your third month you can start to worry." Severus said, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, pressing one hand to his lover's stomach. If he concentrated closely he could feel the soft tingle of magic that was the child forming inside of Harry.

"I don't know if I can stand eight more months of this." Harry groaned, standing up to brush his teeth.

"Morning sickness usually subsides after the first trimester." Severus said.

"That's good." Harry said.

"Why don't you have a glass of water and come back to bed?" Severus asked.

"Okay." Harry nodded.

It had been a few years since Harry and Severus had bonded. Harry was now twenty-one and just as famous as ever, if not more so. He had played professional Quidditch for a season, bringing England to a stunning victory, but had decided to quit after winning the Quidditch World Cup. Because of practice and always traveling to different countries for their games, Harry had barely any time to see Severus.

Harry had tried a few other jobs, unsuccessfully due mostly to his fame as the Boy-Who-Lived, a.k.a. The Chosen One, a.k.a The-One-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who, etc, etc... - all horrible names in his opinion. He had decided to give up on working and start a family with Severus, who was still teaching potions, albeit against his wishes. Severus was going to resign at the end of the school year so he would be able to spend his time with their child without having to have Harry live at Hogwarts as he was now.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Great Hall or not this morning?" Severus asked.

"I can't. There's too much food, the smell alone makes me nauseous." Harry said.

"What do you think you could keep down?" Severus asked.

"Tea and toast, and maybe a little bit of egg or fruit." Harry said. Severus nodded and called one of the house elves to bring them just that for breakfast. While they were waiting Severus fetched a potion from his lab, the wizard equivalent of prenatal vitamins, though it was only needed once a week.

"Are we going anywhere for Easter Vacation?" Harry asked as he nibbled on a piece of dry toast.

"If you want to go somewhere." Severus said.

"Can we go to France?" Harry asked. France was one of his favorite countries to visit, especially since Severus' voice sounded especially sexy when speaking French.

"Of course. The flat in Paris or the cottage in the country?"

"Paris." Harry answered. Severus nodded his agreement, catching sight of the clock as he did.

"I've got to go, my first class is starting soon. Make sure you drink plenty of water and try to eat a small snack in a couple hours. I'll be back for lunch." Severus said, kissing Harry briefly.

"Yes mother." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Brat." Severus said from the doorway.

"Git!" Harry shouted back, though Severus had already left. Harry huffed and turned back to his breakfast. He grabbed a banana to eat later and called a house elf to clean away the rest of the stuff.

Harry left the dungeons and headed toward the muggle studies classroom. Hermione had become the muggle studies teacher only a year after they had graduated Hogwarts. She had become the first muggle-born to have the position. Most likely because of this, she found herself having to correct many misconceptions the last teacher had embedded in the students minds. Luckily she had a free period at the moment.

Harry arrived at the classroom to find Hermione's eldest daughter watching Barney on the television they had set up in the room. Dumbledore had created a small ward around the room that kept the magic from interfering with the muggle appliances. The only drawback was that the amount of magic used in the room had to be restricted. A small generator with a silencing ward around it powered the appliances.

"Uncy Hawy!" Isabel, Bell for short, exclaimed as Harry entered the room.

"And how's my favorite little goddaughter today?" Harry laughed as his arms were filled with squirming two-year-old.

"She's your only goddaughter." Hermione laughed.

"Where's Catie?" Harry asked, shifting Bell to rest on his hip, wary of the child growing in his stomach. He and Severus had yet to tell anyone but Madame Pomfrey, who would be Harry's main healer up until the delivery, the good news. They were going to wait until they were sure Harry wouldn't miscarry. It was extremely common in Male pregnancies during the first two months.

"She's with Molly. Ron's out on a mission and I felt she was too young to be around the students just yet. It's amazing how volatile the mixture of wizards and muggle technology can be. They blew up the blender last week, thank Merlin the girls were with Ron." Hermione said.

Ron was a reserve auror. Now that Voldemort was gone the ministry only kept a small number of aurors on active duty, rotating them every month and calling in the reserves when they needed extras for a mission. Ron didn't mind in the least as it meant he could stay home with his two daughters most of the time. Bell was their first daughter and was two years old, and Catie, or Catherine, was only six months old.

"Down Uncy!" Bell shouted at Harry, trying to squirm out of his arms. Harry smiled and set her on the ground. She ran over to one of the desks and picked up a piece of paper. "Look!" she insisted, holding up a finger painting.

"Tha's Mommy," She said, pointing to a brown blob, "an tha's Daddy," Here she pointed to a red blob. "an tha's you and Uncy Sev'us," she pointed to a green and black blob respectively, "an tha's ME!" she pointed to a smaller pink blob.

"It's very pretty." Harry said, humoring her. He inwardly laughed at the thought of Severus' face whenever Bell called him 'Uncy Sev'us.'

"Hang it? Pwease?" She asked.

"Of course." Harry said. Hermione passed him some tape and he hung the picture up on the wall beside Hermione's desk. "Do you want me to watch Bell today?" Harry asked Hermione.

"She should be fine, most of my classes are taking tests or doing paperwork. The students love her, I can usually count on them to keep an eye on her. Plus, I brought the Barney tapes." Hermione said.

"I always wondered what was so fascinating about a purple dinosaur." Harry laughed.

"Merlin only knows." Hermione said. Bell wandered back over to the telly as Harry and Hermione started up a conversation about the Weasley Clan. It seemed to be growing in leaps and bounds. Molly had three other grandchildren besides Hermione and Ron's two daughters, and three more on the way.

Bill and Fleur had been married partway through Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, and a child had followed soon after. The eldest of the new generation of Weasley's was an almost four-year-old named Jerome. True to Weasley genetics he had a full head of bright red hair, but the veela influence of his mother was easily seen in his somewhat feminine looks and quiet, graceful nature. Fleur had found out two months ago that she was expecting another child, a girl this time.

Charlie had been married close to two years ago, to a woman named Amanda who worked with Dragons alongside him. Charlie also had a son of eighteen months old named Robert. Ginny had married Dean Thomas, and they had a bouncing baby boy only three months old. Fred had married Angelina and they were expecting twin girls in a few more months. George was still single, however. Percy had never quite reconciled with his family, and they had lost contact with him a while ago.

Soon enough the bell was ringing, signaling the end of first period. Harry left as Hermione's students trickled into the classroom, taking the back hallways that were rarely used to avoid most of the students. Even after so many years he hated the stares he received.

Arriving back in his and Severus' quarters he picked up the banana he had saved with a sigh, resigning himself to the fact that he would have to eat it since Severus always knew when he was lying. He had become very protective of Harry ever since they took the fertility potions that allowed them to conceive. Harry decided it was a fair trade for the small miracle he had been granted - an overprotective husband for his own biological child.

After finishing most of the banana Harry poured himself a glass of water and settled himself on the couch with a book. A sense of deja vu washed over him as he remembered sitting in that very spot as a student, doing his homework as he waited for Severus to get back from supervising detention or brewing a potion. With a nostalgic little smile Harry quicky lost himself in his book, the time flying by until the bell was ringing once again, signaling lunch time and Severus' return.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Days quickly fell into a pattern for Harry as the pregnancy progressed. He found the term 'Morning Sickness' was not very literal, as he usually had middle-of-the-night sickness. He usually woke up in the wee hours before dawn extremely nauseous. Sometimes if he laid really still it would pass, other times he had to rush to the bathroom. Severus usually woke up when he left the bed and followed him to the bathroom, brushing Harry's hair out of his face and rubbing his back as he purged the contents of his stomach.

Harry worried as he continued to lose weight because of the morning sickness, but Severus assured him that he would eventually gain and the baby would be fine as long as he tried to eat and took his prenatal vitamins. As the morning sickness eased up a little bit, cravings began. Harry especially liked pickles and olives, prompting Severus to keep a jar of each in the small kitchenette that was part of their rooms.

Mood swings set in, quite severe at times as Harry's body was completely unused to the hormones now running through it. At least once a week a shouting match broke out between Harry and Severus. Some of the time Harry would say something horrible to Severus only to have the color drain out of his face and his eyes widen in horror as he realized what he had said. All the anger would drain out of him and he would become extremely apologetic, crying as he tried to make it up to Severus. Severus usually calmed down after a bit and forgave him. Other times Severus would say something horrible to Harry causing him to burst into tears. Severus would apologize and gather Harry close, trying to stop the crying. One fight had somehow ended up with the both of them on the floor rutting like teenagers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was only a few more weeks until Easter Vacation, a fact for which both Severus and Harry were insanely glad of. Vacation meant no classes, no students, no detentions to keep Severus from Harry at night, and most importantly, no noise. They had decided to go to Paris for their break, to the small flat that held so many memories for the two.

Harry relished just being able to spend all day with his mate, lounging around lazily and doing nothing more strenuous than reading or cuddling - not that the feared Professor Severus Snape would admit to doing anything remotely similar to cuddling.

The nature of Harry's pregnancy, using magic to create and maintain a womb in a body not designed to carry a child, pulled largely on Harry's magical and physical energy. It wasn't as noticeable in his first trimester, but by his third trimester he would be forbidden to perform magic unless it was completely necessary for fear of magical exhaustion. If he had contact with Severus every couple of hours, especially if he touched Harry's stomach, some of his magic would be transferred and used to maintain the womb, easing the strain on Harry a bit.

Severus had decided to take some time off to help with the baby and the last couple months of pregnancy. Harry would have to depend heavily on Severus in his third trimester. The child was due in mid November, so Severus would not be teaching next term. He was currently deciding whether he wanted to go back to teaching afterward, or brew potions on commission. He knew he didn't have to have a job, he and Harry had plenty of money, but he didn't like the thought of doing nothing for the rest of his life. Harry had easily decided to devote his entire life to the child he was carrying.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Vacation passed, and the monotony of school returned. Harry's second trimester was approaching, and he began planning how to tell his surrogate family, the Weasleys. As luck would have it Molly Weasley had given Harry and Severus an invitation to a dinner party mid-May to celebrate the birth of Fred and Angelina's twin girls - redheads named Samantha and Alexandria, Sam and Alex for short.

All of the Weasley's, minus Percy, were at the event and tables had been moved outside to accommodate everyone. The Weasley clan, minus Percy, plus everyone's spouses, now numbered twenty, or if you counted Harry and Severus as most of the family did, twenty-two.

It was after dessert, when everyone was lounging around the sitting room, that Harry decided to announce his pregnancy. He stood, pulling Severus up with him, and tapped on his wine glass, which actually held only water, to get everyone's attention.

"Incase all the excitement over the newest set of Weasley twins isn't enough, I'd like to add a little more." Harry started off, smiling broadly at the curious faces and bringing his hand up to his stomach. "Severus and I are also expecting a child come November." the noise was loud and instantaneous. Everyone began congratulating Harry and Severus who scowled, just barely tolerating these get-togethers for Harry's sake. He usually didn't attend, but had come today because of the announcement. Over the noise Mrs. Weasley's shriek could be heard clearly.

"You're three months along and you're just telling us now!" she chastised, obviously having done the math. Harry had the good grace to look apologetic.

"I didn't want to tell anyone incase I miscarried. It's extremely common for male pregnancies to miscarry in the first trimester." Harry said. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a disapproving glare for a minute before pulling him into a tight hug and whispering her congratulations to him, a smile threatening to split her face in two.

"Is it a girl or a boy Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's a boy." Harry said.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I have a book of baby names and their meanings that you can borrow if you want."

"No, we haven't decided on a name, and yes, I'd like to borrow the book." Harry smiled.

"Come then, have a bit more dessert. You're still far too skinny." Mrs. Weasley said, serving up a second round of dessert. Harry found he couldn't resist the delicious looking chocolate crེme pie. Everyone soon settled down again with their drinks and dessert.

Later that night Severus was all to happy to leave the Burrow and return to the school. He wasn't a fan of the Weasley's and their large family, but neither did he hate them. He would just prefer his evenings not to be filled with the chaos that ruled wherever the Weasley's set foot. He collapsed gratefully into bed beside Harry, placing one of his hands over his mate's stomach. He smiled as he felt the tingling of magic that was their child.

"Give me your hands Harry." Severus said. Harry obeyed, and Severus placed them on Harry's stomach, just over where the womb was. Harry gasped slightly as he too felt the tingle.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's our child. You're sensing the magic that supports the womb." Severus said. "And if you concentrate you can just feel the womb starting to protrude a tiny, tiny bit." Severus said.

"Will I be showing soon?" Harry asked.

"In a couple more weeks, yes. You'll also start gaining weight now, and the morning sickness will probably go away." Severus said. Harry just smiled happily and moved his hands from his stomach to run through Severus' hair. The corners of Severus' mouth quirked into a semi-smile and he pressed a kiss to Harry's stomach before moving up the bed and capturing his husbands lips with his own. The kiss soon progressed to the point where Severus was glad it was the weekend, as he probably wouldn't be getting too much sleep that night.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

In the morning Severus was woken not by the sound of retching, but by Harry's happy shouts. He groaned and turned over, pulling a pillow over his head to block out the noise. That it, until Harry came back into the bedroom and dove onto the bed, hugging Severus.

"What in the world are you so insanely glad about this early in the morning?" Severus grumbled.

"I've gained a pound!" Harry said. Severus was seriously considering hexing his husband. If only he didn't have to expend energy reaching for his wand to do it. Instead he made a non-committal grunt. "Aren't you glad Severus? The baby's healthy, I'm gaining weight now." Harry said, the hormones kicking in and causing Harry to overreact. "I thought you'd be happy for me" he whispered, disappointment clear in his voice as he fought not to cry. Severus scowled into his pillow before sitting up and pulling Harry into his arms.

"I'm very happy for you Harry, and I'm glad the baby is healthy." He said, having learned quickly that the best way to stop the crying or shouting, or whatever emotion the hormones provoked, was to just agree with Harry.

"Really?" Harry sniffed.

"Really." Severus said. Harry smiled and wrapped Severus in a hug, tears disappearing as if they had never been there.

"I'll get one of the house elves to bring us breakfast." he said, happy once more, nearly skipping out of the bedroom. Severus scowled and made his way to the bathroom to shower, muttering about hormones and crazy husbands on the way.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A couple days later Severus returned to their rooms after class to find Harry crying in the bedroom. Clothing was strewn all over the furniture and floor and Harry was curled up on the bed in boxers and a t-shirt. Severus sat beside him on the bed, gently rubbing his back and asking what was wrong.

"I'm fat!" Harry exclaimed, a fresh wave of tears coming over him. "None of my clothing fits anymore!"

"What do you expect? You're pregnant Harry, and you'll begin showing any day now."

"But until I'm obviously showing everyone's just going to think I'm fat." Harry said.

"We can go shopping for maternity clothing tomorrow." Severus said after a moment. Harry looked up. Severus hated shopping, voluntarily offering to bring Harry shopping was about as common as Severus telling someone they had made a perfect potion.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Really." Severus sighed. "But for now you need to find something to wear because Poppy is going to give you your monthly check up before we leave for the manor." Severus said. Term had ended already, and Severus had wrapped up the grading all of the final exams, so there was no longer any need for Harry and Severus to remain at the school. Severus would not be coming back to teach next year, instead staying home to look after Harry and, when he came, their son.

"All right. I suppose I can wear some sweat pants." Harry sighed. They were soon on their way to the hospital wing where they went through the same monthly routine. Poppy checked Harry and the baby over thoroughly.

"Weight gain is perfectly normal for this point in your pregnancy. The baby is developing nicely. In another couple of weeks you might start feeling the baby move." Poppy informed them. "It might feel like gas at first, it's also been described as a fluttering feeling. You should start sleeping on your left side - it will promote circulation. Laying on your back or stomach can put extra pressure on the womb, decreasing circulation to the baby. Also, if you start getting back aches or leg cramps, Severus can give you mild pain relievers without harming the baby."

"Thank you." Harry said, filing the information away for later on. As he and Severus finished packing up everything from their chambers in the dungeons, Harry brought up the subject of names.

"What do you have in mind?" Severus asked.

"There are a few names I like. Francis - "

"Everyone would call him Frank for short, though perhaps it would make a good middle name." Severus cut him off.

"Josh." Harry suggested.

"Too common, and too plain."

"Oliver."

"I would never voluntarily burden a child with that name." Severus dead panned. Harry scowled.

"Fine, you think of a name." He huffed.

"Alexander." Severus said.

"Fred and Angelina have a daughter named Alexandria. It's too similar." Harry said.

"Christopher."

"I've never liked that name. There was a Christopher who was friends with Dudley for a few years when we were young." Harry said.

"Aiden." Severus suggested. Harry was quiet a moment.

"I like it. Aiden Francis Potter-Snape." Harry suggested. Both Severus and Harry had kept their names exactly the way they were when they had married. Severus was just too used to his name, and it would be impossible for the world to think of Harry as anything other than Harry Potter, and neither of them wanted their family line to die out. They had agreed that their children would bear both of their names, however, and continue on both family lines.

"I agree, it is a good name." Severus said. Harry smiled and kissed Severus before moving his attention to his slightly swollen abdomen.

"Hello there Aiden. Your Daddy and I can't wait until you're out here with us." Harry addressed his stomach. Severus chuckled slightly at the sight and pulled Harry into his arms, his chest against Harry's back and his hand resting lightly over the slight protrusion and small tingle of magic that was their child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A week later Severus found himself being woken up once again by his husband jumping happily onto the bed. With a resigned sigh he rolled over to face the brightly smiling face, doing his best to wipe the scowl from his own visage.

"I'm showing!" Harry exclaimed. "Look!" Harry said, scrambling off the bed to stand beside Severus. Sure enough there was an obvious curve to his stomach, somewhat enhanced by the fact that Harry was slouching and pushing out his stomach.

"You're slouching." Severus said. Harry glared and stood up straight. The curve lessened, but was still there. Most strangers wouldn't think Harry was pregnant just yet, but anyone who knew would be able to see it. Harry was currently five months along, and was getting closer to the most dangerous stage of his pregnancy.

Harry ate like a starved man at breakfast, no longer suffering from morning sickness. Along with the reminder to take his vitamins came several new warnings. Severus cautioned him about tiring himself out both physically and magically. He very nearly ordered Harry not to do magic unless absolutely necessary. He also warned Harry that he might become dizzy when moving from laying down to sitting or standing. Harry just rolled his eyes knowing full well that Severus would be spending every waking moment at Harry's side making sure both he and their son were perfectly fine.

The day passed at an easy pace, as it had since Harry and Severus had returned to the Manor. Harry was beginning to feel the drain of the magical womb inside of him. As his stomach grew larger, his back and legs began to ache from supporting the extra weight. Even with the exhaustion, though, he positively glowed. Mrs. Weasley had said happily that pregnancy suited him well.

As Severus had promised when Harry had first started gaining weight, they went shopping for maternity clothing. Even though male pregnancies were not unheard of in the magical world, there still seemed to be only women's maternity clothing. Harry ended up going home with regular clothing that was just a few sizes too big. Around the house he would often wear Severus' shirt sleeves, however.

Severus had decided that he would brew potions on commission. This way he could choose how much he wanted to work, and when he wanted to work simply by rejecting or accepting requests. He just didn't find the thought of doing nothing but look after children for the rest of his life very appealing. If the child was more of a handful than they expected, however, he could easily help Harry out as much as was needed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Everyone could tell Harry was pregnant now as he was in the midst of his sixth month. The newspapers had picked up on his pregnancy mid way through his second trimester, about a month after he had announced the news to the Weasley's and his other friends. Harry was surprised it hadn't been sooner.

Every newspaper and tabloid was clamoring for a picture of Harry's swollen stomach, but he had stopped going out in public. Severus was taking good care of him at home, if not a bit overbearing at times.

Severus' potion business had quickly picked up. His skills were renowned throughout Britain, and being bonded to The Harry Potter helped things along a bit. There were still those people who hated him because of his former alliance to Voldemort, however. Severus was selective about what potions he took on. After spending years of teaching the same low level potions over and over again and brewing simple concoctions for the infirmary, he wanted a challenge.

He did most of his business by post, everything except buying the ingredients. He insisted on picking out only the highest quality instead of relying on whatever some imbecile had packaged up and sent by owl post. Perhaps that was what made him one of the best.

Harry sighed and looked down at his plate, picking at the food slightly. Severus had been out all afternoon shopping for ingredients, and had promised to be back by supper. He wasn't. Harry was slightly worried, but decided to ignore it unless Severus became several hours late.

As Harry glared at his half-eaten meal, his stomach began to roll. He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed slowly and deeply, hoping the nausea would pass. Instead a dull ache joined it. Harry cried out as a sharp pain went through his abdomen. Fear took over - something was definitely wrong. Wishing that Severus was home Harry lurched to his feet and took a few stumbling steps before falling to the ground as another crippling pain ran through his stomach.

Tears began to form in Harry's eyes as he lay on the floor. Something was terribly wrong with the baby and he was all alone, not knowing when Severus might be back. His breathing became erratic as the fear gripped him tightly. Darkness edged in on his vision as the pain grew until finally he couldn't take anymore and passed out.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry slowly came to, groggy and confused. As his mind cleared he realized a hand was holding his own. Severus, he thought. As he became even more aware, he felt the soreness in his abdomen. His hands flew to his stomach, and found something terribly wrong. The large mound that held his child was missing. His stomach was completely flat. Harry sat up sharply, looking down at his stomach, feeling over it just to be sure. He couldn't feel the tingle that signified the magical womb. His stomach felt cold and empty.

"Harry?" Severus asked gently, placing a hand on his shoulder, having been woken by Harry's sudden movement.

"The baby." Harry said, turning teary eyes to Severus. "What happened to our baby?" Severus sighed, moving to sit beside Harry on his bed. Severus held both of Harry's hands tightly as he pondered how to put things.

"The baby is gone, Harry." Severus whispered, pain evident in his voice.

"Gone?" Harry whispered. "No, it's not possible. We were so careful. He's not gone. He's not gone!" Harry said, voice getting louder until he practically shouted the last words before breaking into sobs. Severus pulled Harry into his lap, letting the younger wizard cry into his chest. Harry struggled and tried to get away, shouting at Severus, saying he was lying, that he didn't believe him. He cursed at Severus for leaving him alone, and he cursed the gods for taking his child away. Soon he tired himself out and went limp in Severus' arms, silent tears leaking down his face.

As Severus held Harry through his grief, tears began to make slow tracks down his own face. He and Harry had wanted this child so badly. He had worked for months on the potion, they made sure everything was perfect. Harry had been so careful about how he took care of himself. And now, in a single moment, it was gone.

Severus remembered sharply the fear he had felt when the pendant that Harry had given him heated up, nearly burning his skin. He remembered the horror of coming home only to find Harry passed out on the floor, not knowing how long he had been there. He had quickly checked for a pulse and called St. Mungo's when he couldn't find anything wrong. He also contacted Madame Pomfrey who helped bring Harry to the hospital. Once there Harry had been quickly diagnosed and rushed into a private room. Harry had been poisoned. Poisoned with a potion commonly used for abortions.

Because Harry was a male, and because the baby was so developed - nearly seven months - the potion had not worked as it was supposed to. Harry's body instead began rejecting the womb and the child it held, his organs trying to move back to their proper places and causing internal damage in the process. The child had to be removed. It was too late to save it, but by removing it, they could save Harry.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was a few hours later when Harry woke once more. His hand moved to his stomach, hoping it had all been a horrible nightmare. He was devastated to find it was reality. Above him Severus shifted slightly, consciousness returning to him as well.

"How?" Harry asked once Severus was fully aware.

"You were poisoned." Severus said.

"Why did the baby die and I live?" Harry asked, pain evident in his voice.

"It was an abortion potion." Severus said, stumbling slightly over the word 'abortion.' "It was in no way your fault." He added, catching the hidden meaning behind Harry's words.

"I thought those potions were painless." Harry whispered.

"In normal circumstances it is. The baby was too highly developed to be easily purged from the body, that and you are a male. Your body began to reject the womb when the baby died, causing the pain you felt." Severus said.

"How did the poison get to me? I was at home, the wards never detected anything." Harry asked.

"The imperius curse was cast over one of the house elves. The aurors found her body the next morning." Severus said.

"How long have I been out?"

"Nearly a week. There was a bit of internal damage the healers had to fix. The ministry has a team of aurors led by Ronald Weasley investigating the incident." Severus informed Harry.

"Internal damage?" Harry asked. "Can...can I still carry another child?"

"Yes, it is safe for you to conceive again, but not for a month or so, to be sure you are fully healed." Severus said. Harry's mood lifted slightly. The whole conversation felt awkward and forced, as if they were merely two acquaintances.

"I don't want to try again until we're sure it's safe. Somebody obviously doesn't want me having a child." Harry said, tears in his eyes again. Severus had to squeeze his own eyes shut against the pain. Harry - both of them - had fought for so long. Harry had never had a moment of happiness up until a few years ago. He had never known the love of a family growing up. He had thought the danger was over when he killed Voldemort, he though it was safe to bring a child into the world.

"I should have known better." Harry choked out, his pain nearly overwhelming.

"What?" Severus asked, pulling Harry close again.

"I should have known better than to think I could ever be happy. I'm Harry-fucking-Potter after all." he spat bitterly. Severus found himself unable to argue with Harry, as he was thinking the same thing about himself.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Two days later Harry was released from the hospital. He asked Severus to take him to the small Chateau they owned in the French countryside, and Severus agreed. Harry did not want to return to the very room in which his child was murdered just yet. That, and he didn't want the Weasley's constantly fawning over him and feeling sorry. He loved them like his own family, but sometimes they were suffocating. Right now what he needed was some quality time alone with his husband, away from his everyday life.

Severus babied Harry slightly after his release, but for some reason it didn't bother him. The two were still deep in mourning for their unborn son, and while many couples seemed to drift apart after losing a child, subconsciously blaming each other, it drew Harry and Severus closer. That's not to say there weren't any fights, however.

Growing up, neither of them had the emotional support that children needed. While this had twisted and warped Severus' feelings, it had merely expanded Harry's emotional capacity. He could care about someone with such ferocity, but he also needed a lot of comfort and love in return, even if he tried to deny his needs and put others before him. In that great amount of caring, Severus had found what he needed to return his emotions to at least a semblance of normality. In simpler terms, both of them cared a great deal for each other, and at this emotionally crippling time in life, depended on each other for care and comfort and more.

The two of them could often be found wrapped in each other's arms, one or the other, or even both of them in tears. More often than not Harry was the one crying, but Severus shed his share of tears. Harry was the first person he had cried in front of in many, many years. In fact, the last time he had cried was when Dumbledore took him in and made him a spy. Then they had been a mixture of bitter tears of self-loathing, tears of fear and disgust, and tears of happiness that the great Albus Dumbledore saw the tiniest bit of worth left in him. Now the tears were nothing but liquid sorrow.

In the evening, a couple weeks after the incident, Severus and Harry were lounging on the couch in front of a dying fire. Severus lay on his back, partially propped up against the arm of the sofa. Harry was asleep on top of Severus, his arms wrapped around him tightly, head pillowed on Severus chest. They were both covered in large wool blanket.

Severus was absent-mindedly carding his fingers through Harry's hair when an owl flew in and landed on the back of the couch. Trying not to wake Harry, Severus quickly took the letter. It was short, but the information it contained was important.

_Dear Severus and Harry,_

_I believe we may know who is behind the attack on Harry. Come to Hogwarts for information once you are ready._

_Albus_

"Sev'rus?" Harry asked, shifting slightly as he woke up.

"A letter from Albus." He said.

"What's it say?" Harry asked, snuggling further into the warmth that was Severus.

"They know who's behind the poisoning." Severus said. Harry was immediately alert.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"He didn't say in the letter, most likely incase it was intercepted." Severus said. "When we return to Hogwarts he will tell us."

"Can we go now?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow would be a better time, seeing as it's getting quite late." Severus said.

"Okay." Harry said softly. A silence fell over the room, though in no way was it uncomfortable. After a moment Severus realized Harry was asleep again. With a sigh he resigned himself to a night spent as a pillow, not wanting to wake his lover again. He didn't mind much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked when Harry and Severus entered his office.

"No thanks." Severus said, thinly veiled disdain in his voice.

"Ah, right to business it is then." Dumbledore said, becoming a bit more serious. "The aurors looking into the poisoning are all members of the Order. They have reason to believe a former Death Eater is trying to organize the remains of Voldemort's followers and become a new Dark Lord."

"Who?" Severus asked.

"Lucius Malfoy. You and Harry are his main targets, you because you were a spy, and Harry because if he can succeed where Voldemort failed, he will be considered a more powerful Dark Lord." Dumbledore informed them.

"Figures." Harry mumbled. Severus took Harry's hand in his own as the conversation continued, covering most of the information the aurors had gathered before moving to lighter subjects. As their meeting came to an end Dumbledore offered them dinner in the Great Hall and Severus' old rooms for the night, but they declined. Harry did not want to be stared at, and Severus did not want to listen to the noise of the Great Hall ever again. They both just wanted to get home.

It was a short trip from Hogwarts to the Manor, by way of a secure floo from Dumbledore's office. Harry fell out of the fireplace as usual, landing in a heap, and glared at Severus as he easily stepped out of the fire. Severus smirked and reached out a hand to help Harry up, which the smaller man gladly accepted.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." Harry said quietly, placing a quick kiss on Severus' lips before heading up to the bedroom. Harry was still recovering from the poisoning two weeks earlier. Internal damage was another injury magic had not perfected the healing of, though it was quickly advancing. Severus headed toward his laboratory.

Later in the day Severus was taking a shower when the door to the bathroom opened. There was the sounds of someone moving around a bit before Harry slipped into the shower alongside Severus, wrapping his arms around the older man and burying his face against Severus' chest. Severus ran one hand up and down his back, the other burying itself in his hair. Harry's entire body exuded sorrow. Severus let the silence stretch on as the water flowed soothingly over their bodies, waiting for Harry to speak when he was ready.

"It's never going to end, it is?" Harry whispered after time. "Every bastard crazy enough to try and take over the world and become a Dark Lord is going to target me. If someone can kill me, they'll instantly gain many followers and be hailed as more powerful than Voldemort himself." Harry's tone was bitter and he held Severus tightly against himself, seeking as much comfort as possible. Severus was quiet for a long time afterward, thinking about how to word his next sentences.

"There have been long stretches of relative peace in the past. Malfoy is the only Death Eater not in Azkaban with enough power and ambition to try and take the Dark Lord's position. If he is out of the way, I believe there will be a time of peace. I can't think of anyone who would be powerful enough to be considered a major threat to you, to us, after that. Another stretch of peace will most likely settle in." Severus said.

"I hope so." Harry said. Severus pulled away from Harry slightly, lifting his chin so the green eyes were staring into his own.

"We will get rid of Malfoy, Harry, and then we will have a child who will grow up loved and cherished and spoiled rotten and no doubt a foolish Gryffindor just like his or her Father." Severus said. Harry smiled, his mood lifting slightly. He stood on his toes and pressed a kiss to Severus' lips.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was another three weeks before Lucius Malfoy's attempts to become the new Dark Lord became public knowledge with a massive attack on Diagon Alley. Luckily it was on Halloween and most people were with friends or family, celebrating. But the alley had been destroyed, and several lives lost, as well as a new mark introduced to the world.

After the attack, Malfoy himself had sent a new version of the Dark Mark into the sky. The snake was gone, replaced with a dragon, and the skull made smaller. The dragon was the main feature of the mark. It was spouting a column of flames and holding the skull in it's claws. It was obvious who was behind it - the dragon was commonly associated with the Malfoy family, it was even on their coat of arms.

Harry and Severus were luckily spared much involvement this time around. Since Malfoy was not immortal, and had not undergone the rituals Voldemort had, the aurors could possibly take him out themselves. Already they were eating into his already depleted ranks. The ministry was making no mistakes this time around - they were attacking early and viciously.

All of the reserve aurors had been called to duty. Any hint of something suspicious going on, and a team was sent to check things out. Those that had been accused of being Death Eaters, but gotten off on technicalities, or by bribing and lying their way out of prison were being watched closely. A team of aurors constantly spied on Malfoy Manor, but Lucius was good at hiding his activities. Former Death Eaters that had been sentenced to Azkaban were being given the kiss, just to make sure they didn't escape and rejoin the dark side.

Harry had mixed feelings about the entire thing. He didn't agree with giving the prisoners the kiss, but had decided he wanted as little to do with this war as possible. He had a feeling, however, that he would be unwillingly dragged into the fighting. He and his Husband were currently some of Malfoy's main targets, unfortunately

Harry and Severus still attended order meetings to keep up on the latest information. Most of it was good - more of Lucius' followers being captured, more attacks being stopped. The ministry had finally learned from past mistakes. They were taking no chances with Malfoy. It helped that Fudge was no longer the minister either, having lost the recent election by a landslide due to a few well placed words from Harry to one Rita Skeeter.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was in November, the very week that their child would have been born had it not been for Malfoy, when things took a turn for the worse. Things had been quiet for a while, no attacks in the past few weeks. Severus and Harry were back in the Manor.

It was just before they were going to go to bed when they were alerted to someone crossing their outer wards. Severus quickly activated the inner wards that would keep any living thing from coming closer to the house. A quick spell and a view of the surrounding grounds appeared in front of them. It was as they had expected - they were under attack.

"What do we do?" Harry asked.

"We'll portkey out. Pack up anything precious to you incase they get through the wards." Severus said. Harry nodded and moved through the house quickly, grabbing a few photo albums, his and Severus' brooms, and his invisibility cloak. He pulled out his old school trunk and threw some clothing for both him and Severus into it. With a sad look he pulled out the small amount of baby things they had begun collecting for their child and packed them as well. Throwing on his cloak he went back to where he had left Severus.

"The first ward has fallen. Lucius has a master ward-smith under his control." Severus said. He shrunk Harry's trunk, putting it in his pocket before throwing on the cloak Harry held out for him. "It will take us to Hogsmeade." Severus said, holding out a throw pillow he had taken from the sofa and charmed into a portkey. The house shook slightly around them.

"Second ward's down." Severus said. Harry nodded grimly and put his hand on the pillow, pulling out his wand, just incase. "Five seconds." Severus said. Harry braced himself before the portkey activated and the familiar disorientation surrounded him.

When they landed, they both had to immediately jump out of the way. Seemed Malfoy had planned on them fleeing to Hogwarts, and a group of Death Eaters was waiting for them. Severus scowled and immediately fired off several debilitating and painful curses. Harry's curses were slightly more humane but still as furious.

The Death Eaters had Severus and Harry cornered immediately, firing off curse after curse. Both Severus and Harry were hit with a few minor hexes, a sacrifice to avoid the more serious curses. Harry was hit several times with cutting hexes, and blood was seeping from various wounds on his body. Severus too was bleeding in a few spots, but they had both taken out several attackers.

"Head toward the castle." Severus said.

"Not without you." Harry said.

"Just go, I'm right behind you!" Severus snarled. Just as he was turning back toward the enemy, a curse caught him off guard. He fell to his knees as the all too familiar pain of the cruciatus curse slammed into him. After not feeling it for so many years, his resistance was worn down and he was soon twitching on the ground, though he still had yet to scream.

Harry felt anger surge through him as he saw Severus fall. He let the anger course through his veins, and for the second time in his life a bolt of white light shot out of his wand without any command. He now knew it to be pure magic. It enveloped the entire group of Death Eater's, though when last time it had killed it's target, this time it merely knocked all of the attackers unconscious.

Harry knelt by Severus, exhausted from using up so much of his magic. Severus lay on the ground, barely moving, and Harry was afraid for a moment that he was dead. Shakily he reached out a hand to Severus, turning him onto his back. With a relieved sigh he saw Severus' chest move up and down as he breathed. He pulled his husband's head into his lap, gently brushing the mussed up hair out of his face.

Harry turned his attention away from Severus as he heard footsteps approaching quickly from behind him. Turning his head he saw several teachers running down the lawn of Hogwarts toward the gates and the scene of the battle.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked as he reached them. Harry nodded and moved his attention back to Severus.

"Let's bring him to the infirmary." Madame Pomfrey said gently as the other teachers dealt with the Death Eaters. Harry nodded again and lifted Severus onto a stretcher Madame Pomfrey conjured, with the aid of a levitation spell. The walk to the infirmary was silent, Harry staying beside the stretcher the whole way, his hand tightly squeezing Severus' own limp hand. Luckily the Headmaster had sent all students to their dorms when the wards alerted him to the fight taking place just outside their boundaries, so they met with no one.

Once in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey brought Harry and Severus into the private room reserved for professors. She quickly and efficiently took care of the miscellaneous cuts and bruises Severus had suffered, as well as tipping a vial of the potion he had developed to deal with the after effects of cruciatus down his throat. Next she moved on to the cuts Harry had sustained. She clucked disapprovingly at the long gash across Harry's shoulder, but healed it along with the rest.

"You've exhausted your magic reserves again." She said, more to herself than to Harry. "Take this, you need sleep to regain your strength. I'm keeping both of you here overnight." She said. Harry nodded again and Madame Pomfrey left him in privacy. Harry pulled the trunk he had packed out of Severus' pocket, quickly returning it to its proper size and pulling out pajamas for him and Severus. He carefully changed his lover's clothing and enlarged the narrow hospital bed. Changing his own clothing he downed the potion and slipped into the bed beside his lover, wrapping his arms tightly around him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the morning Harry woke up to the feeling of a hand stroking through his hair and over his face. Thin lips pressed a brief kiss to his own and he opened his eyes.

"Hi." He whispered. Severus snorted.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The same thing as when I killed the Dark Lord. A beam of pure magic came out of my wand when I got angry, though this time it just knocked out all of the Death Eaters. They're all in Azkaban, awaiting the kiss." Harry said, this time no bitterness in his voice when he thought of the prisoners being automatically sentenced to the kiss.

"How many?" Severus asked.

"Seven. Crabbe and Goyle Junior were two of them. The others I didn't recognize." Harry said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"As well as can be expected." Severus answered.

"Could we leave Britain for a little while?" Harry asked. "I know it might sound selfish, but there's no need for us to be here. This isn't our war, even if Malfoy wants to kill us. The aurors can kill him, there's no prophecy, no special powers." Severus was silent a moment before nodding his consent.

"Alright." he said. The two of them were stopped from any further conversation by the entrance of Madame Pomfrey, who immediately set upon checking them over for any lingering damage from the attack. Finding nothing more than a few minor aches left over from the curses, she deemed them free to leave. Harry headed toward Hermione's classroom while Severus went to have a conversation with Dumbledore.

Deciding they had better be safe than sorry, Severus did not want to return to the manor right away. Lucius could have gotten through the wards and booby-trapped the house. Dumbledore ordered a team of aurors to check the property over for them.

Unfortunately, leaving the country didn't do anything to help their problems. Malfoy seemed bound and determined to make this Harry's war. And they had let their guard down after a few days.

It had been two weeks since they had left the country. Harry had felt slightly guilty, but Malfoy wasn't nearly as violent as Voldemort had been, and the ministry was quickly depleting his forces through endless raids. But two weeks away from constant news and talk of the new threat, and Severus and Harry had found some much needed relaxation.

It didn't last, though. Severus, who was a lighter sleeper than Harry, was woken in the middle of the night be noises from outside. He quickly shook his partner awake, wordlessly shoving his wand into his hand's.

"What's going on?" Harry asked sleepily.

"I hear someone outside." Severus said, shrugging on some robes. Harry dressed himself as Severus crept to the window and peeked out.

"Death Eaters." He said.

"How many?" Harry asked.

"A dozen or so." Severus said. After that there was no more conversation as the door was bashed in and the sound of people filing into the medium sized house was heard.

"How did they get through the wards without us knowing?" Harry asked.

"The wards here are less extensive. There is no warning system. They mostly keep people from apparating too close to the house." Severus said. The two of them could hear doors being flung open as the house was searched.

"Hide. Maybe they'll overlook us." Harry said.

"Where?" Severus sneered. Harry glared and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He also shrunk the trunk holding the things they had saved from the manor and put it in his pocket. He threw the cloak over Severus and himself and the two of them crouched in the corner not a second too soon. The door was flung open and a beam of wandlight swept the room. Harry felt Severus stiffen beside him. Harry himself was holding his breath and trying hard not to tremble. Both of them had thought they had left this life behind long ago. Soon enough the man moved on.

"We can sneak out the back." Severus whispered. Harry nodded and they carefully stood up. They had to crouch slightly and put there arms around each other so the cloak would hide all of them, but they managed to make it downstairs and to the kitchen, where the back door was. As they slowly opened the door, a Death Eater walked in, and, suspicious of the door moving on it's own, shot a curse at it.

Harry and Severus leapt apart, missing the curse but losing the invisibility cloak. Severus quickly stupified the Death Eater, but not before the rest were drawn to the area by his shout.

"Run!" Harry shouted, grabbing Severus' hand and pulling him outside. They got maybe twenty feet before Harry was hit with a curse and fell down. Severus quickly released him from the curse, but it was too late. They were surrounded by a circle of cloaked men, and more curses were shot at them, curses they couldn't dodge. Severus lost track of his surroundings for a bit as the pain hit him. When it stopped, he was on the ground beside Harry, and a figure with shocking blonde hair was approaching them. The circle parted to allow him into the center as Severus sat up. He ignored Malfoy for a moment to make sure Harry was alright. He smiled weakly when Severus pushed the hair off his face and they helped each other to stand.

"Severus, how good to see you again." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Lucius." Severus nodded curtly.

"And Potter, still alive, unfortunately." He sneered.

"Likewise." Harry responded tersely.

"I've waited a long time for this moment." He said. "You didn't think you would get away with deceiving our Lord like that, did you Severus? And you, Potter. I've learned from my Lord's mistakes. You won't survive the night. Though I must thank you for getting him out of the way. It's not Malfoy like to be second in command."

"You forgot one thing Malfoy." Harry sneered, reaching his hand into his pocket, fingering the wand they had forgotten to confiscate.

"Oh, and what's that?" Lucius asked.

"Your goons are still as stupid as they were when they served Voldemort." Harry spat, pulling out his wand and firing off a volley of stunning spells. He hit several Death Eaters before they scattered and began firing off their own curses. Severus retrieved his wand from where it lay on the ground and joined in the fight as well.

"Avada Kedavra!" Malfoy shouted, aiming for Severus. Harry dove at his husband, both of them falling to the ground and missing the curse. They both scrambled to their feet, back to back, fending off most of the spells sent their way.

"How far do the wards go until we can apparate?" Harry asked.

"A couple hundred meters." Severus answered.

"Think we can make it?"

"I doubt it. Not with these odds." Severus said, stunning a Death Eater who was trying to charge at them.

"What if I cast a shield?" Harry asked.

"It would have to be strong. You're hurt and weak already, you'd drain yourself, if not before we got there, than too much to apparate safely."

"Do you think you could double-apparate us?" Harry asked

"Not for sure." he said.

"It's worth a try." Harry said, casting the shield. All the spells currently coming toward them seemed to slowly dissipate as they neared them, never coming closer then three feet, depending on their strength. Harry grabbed Severus' hand again and they quickly ran away from the house. As they neared the edge of the wards, the shield began to falter. Harry's steps became stumbling as he continued funneling power into the shield.

"No!" Severus said as a cruciatus curse broke the shield, hitting Harry between his shoulder blades. Severus slowly turned around, a sort of calm detachment coming over him. It was the same detachment he had depended on in his spying days, to get through the tortures and raids without trying to stop it or go insane with guilt. Two unforgivable words slipped out of his lips and the Death Eater fell dead and Harry's screams stopped.

Standing guard over the prone body of his lover, he cursed every person that came near the two, more often than not something painful, fatal, and/or unforgivable. He didn't even seem to notice the curses impacting his own body. Before he realized it the field was littered with bodies, both dead and unconscious. Malfoy was the only one left standing, and he was approaching Severus with fury. Severus wasted no time in casting cruciatus on him.

"You killed my child." He spat out. "Now I'm going to kill you." He said, perfectly calm. And he did just that. He stood unmoving for a few moments as Malfoy's body crumpled to the ground. It had been quick and painless - more than he deserved in Severus' opinion.

Severus slowly came back to himself, the detachment receding and his emotions returning. He turned back to Harry, quickly dropping to his knees beside the unmoving figure. He reached out one shaking hand to his husband, brushing his hair out of his face, moving the hand down to his neck to check him over. He heaved a sigh of relief at the normal pulse and steady breathing. He was just unconscious.

Severus pulled Harry into his lap as the sounds of apparition sounded from behind them. The local wizarding law enforcement had picked up on the high amount of unforgivables being used. At first Severus had problems as he couldn't understand what they were saying. He had to threaten them at wandpoint as they tried to separate him from Harry before someone thought of casting a translation spell. He immediately asked for them to contact Albus Dumbledore. Telling them who the unconscious man was and showing off Harry's scar got them to cooperate and stop trying to arrest Severus.

Soon enough Dumbledore and the British ministry were on the scene, checking over the bodies and bringing the unconscious Death Eaters back to Azkaban. Severus refused bring Harry to St. Mungo's as he wasn't badly wounded, but agreed to bring him to Hogwarts for Madame Pomfrey to look over. Dumbledore sent them off with a promise to take care of everything and a reassurance that Severus would be fully pardoned for his use of unforgivables, given the circumstances.

A portkey was made that took Severus and Harry straight to the hospital wing. Severus could feel the last of his energy fading away as he set Harry down in a bed and called Madame Pomfrey. Only once Harry was already being looked over did he allow himself to pass out, however.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Severus awoke the next day to the mattress dipping as Harry joined him in the hospital bed. He wrapped his arms around the other man without question and they lay in silence for a few moments. He could tell that Harry just wanted to be near him.

"What happened?" Harry asked after a few moments.

"I killed him." Severus said bluntly. He heard Harry's breath catch.

"He's gone?" Harry asked, disbelief and hope in his voice.

"Along with most of his followers, yes." Severus said. Harry became silent again for a few moments.

"I don't know what to say." He said.

"There's nothing to say. He's dead, that's it." Severus said. Another long silence stretched over them, though in no way was it uncomfortable. Severus was beginning to drift toward sleep again when Harry next spoke.

"Do you...do you think we could try to have a child again?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why not." Severus said, allowing a small smile to grace his face. Harry smiled at Severus and kissed him deeply.

"I want the middle name to be Aiden, in honor of his or her older brother." Harry said quietly.

"I believe that can be arranged." Severus said.

"Good." Harry sighed, laying his head on Severus' shoulder.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It took a few tries for Harry to conceive and keep a child past the first trimester. They were beginning to give up hope, thinking the abortion potion had somehow damaged Harry's ability to carry a child, when at last a child was conceived that was carried to term.

It was March 9th when Harry woke just after midnight to an odd pressure in his abdomen, followed by a pain. Panicking slightly, Harry shook Severus awake. The man quickly woke when he heard the urgency in his husband's voice.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked.

"The baby, there's something wrong with the baby." Harry said fearfully. He was only two weeks away from his due date.

"Elaborate please." Severus said. Harry had no idea how he could be so calm.

"A pain in my stomach. It's gone now though." Harry said, calming down a bit when he realized the pain was gone instead of increasing as it had when he was poisoned.

"You're probably having contractions." Severus said. "Get dressed and we'll floo to St. Mungo's." Severus said, rising out of bed and moving around the side to help Harry get out of bed. At nine months pregnant, his large belly gave him trouble when he was trying to get up. Severus was helping Harry on with his robe when another pain hit and Harry sucked in a deep breath, clenching his stomach.

"The pain's back." Harry said, eyes clenched shut.

"It's been several minutes, like I said you are most likely having contractions." Severus said. At that moment, the panic hit Harry for real this time. Not panic that his child was in danger, but panic about what was about to happen. "Harry?" Severus asked gently, feeling the smaller man begin to tremble.

"I'm scared." Harry whispered. "What if I can't do this?" Harry said fearfully.

"There is very little for you to do." Severus said sarcastically. "The healers at St. Mungo's will be giving you a c-section. You merely need to suffer the contractions until then." Severus explained calmly, helping to quell Harry's fears.

"But what about after?" Harry asked as Severus dressed himself. "What if I'm a horrible father?" Harry said.

"Now is not the time to be worrying about that. I'm sure you will make an excellent father. Now come along, we need to get you to the hospital." Severus said, pulling out the bag of things for Harry and the baby they had put together for when the baby was finally due.

Severus and Harry flooed at the same time so Severus could hold Harry up. While he was never very good at flooing, the added weight of the baby had thrown off his center of gravity and his balance was not very good anymore. The last thing he needed now was to fall out of the floo and hurt the baby.

Harry was quickly admitted to the hospital and told that yes, he was suffering contractions. They became increasingly more frequent and more painful as they waited for the healers to be ready to operate.

Severus stayed resolutely by Harry's side as he suffered through the contractions, letting him squeeze his hand and mopping up his sweaty forehead when the contractions got bad. Finally they were ready and a numbing potion was applied to the skin where the incision was to be made. It had the added benefit of taking the edge off of the contractions. A spell was used to make the actual cut, and soon a wailing child was pulled out into the world.

"It's a girl." The healer said as she handed the baby off to a nurse, turning back to heal Harry. The baby was quickly cleaned and measured and wrapped in blankets, and then the nurse was placing her in Severus' arms. He stared down in amazement at the tiny little thing that he and his husband had created.

Once Harry was moved out of the operation room, Severus gently placed the tiny baby girl in his arms. Harry smiled and ran one finger over her cheek. She was asleep, but stirred slightly at his touch.

"Hey there baby." Harry whispered, tears beginning to make slow tracks down his cheeks while at the same time a smile threatened to split his face in two. He couldn't believe she was actually here, a child of his own. A blood relative that didn't despise him. Severus perched on the bed beside Harry, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and placing his other hand on their daughter, staring at her in awe.

"She's perfect." He said. "She'll look like you, a little imp." Severus smiled. The moment of peace was interrupted slightly by the entrance of one of the healers.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape, congratulations. Do you have a name picked out for her yet? We'll need it for her birth certificate." The healer said. Harry and Severus shared a look before turning back to the healer

"Eleanor Aiden Potter-Snape." Harry said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews, you've definitely won the challenge. So I will continue on with this series. Give me requests for what you want to see, I'm kinda out of ideas. What I'm going to do is take requests for little scenes or dilemmas you want to see in this story - things about Harry, Sev, and their children (There will be more, they will pop up in the next story I write). It's not going to be a completely linear story, but more like little scenes from their life as a family. If I get a good idea, I might attempt a plot. So start sending me requests. You can send me a message by going to my profile and clicking on the words 'Send Message' right below my penname. Or you can leave a request in a review if you really want. I'm going to start a new 'story' to put this in, it will most likely be titled Domesticity. Also, don't forget that if you get me up to 100 reviews, I will take requests for drabbles about pretty much anything. Those will be put in a separate 'story' however.


End file.
